


Don't Call Her "Cute"

by chilled_ramune



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Ship is lowkey but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: The one thing Neo hates more than bars are the patrons that try to mess with her.





	Don't Call Her "Cute"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the plane to go see my boyfriend. Just a short lil thing with my favorite villains. Not super shippy but I do love me some pumpkin spice ice cream. Maybe I'll write something more shippy sometime?

Neopolitan was never fond of bars. The people, the stench of alcohol, everything about the environment was loathsome. But she and her partner had a contact here. An important one, according to Roman. All she could do is sit there and hope they wouldn't be there long. 

The bar wasn't any ordinary bar, it was an underground bar that catered specifically to criminals and scum such as herself and Roman. If a fight broke out, the bartender wouldn't even attempt to break it up. If someone was killed, “At least clean up after yourself,” was the only policy. The place was seedy and almost revolting. She and Roman really stuck out in the amongst the thugs that hung out there. Both of them were so much more refined and better looking than all of those ruffians combined. Most of the other patrons disgusted Neo. 

Unfortunately, a pretty, well-known face like hers could never get peace around these kind of people. Anytime they found themselves here, men tried to flirt with her, and were met with glares, and careful warnings from Roman along the lines or “Careful, she bites,” or “If you've heard of her, I'm sure you know what she can do to someone she isn't fond of.” If they still persisted...Well, at least Neo knew how to clean up after herself. 

30 minutes after they arrived at the bar, and still no sign of the contact. Each second Neo grew more and more impatient. Did this person really have no respect for other people's time? Oh if she could, she would be giving this contact a piece of her mind the second they arrived. Unfortunately, even if she wanted to put the energy into doing so, odds were they weren't smart enough to understand sign language. What a waste...

Another 15 minutes passed, and two men took a seat next to the pair. Both were fairly large looking guys, with one being just a little more noticeably buff. They looked like they were all brawn and no real brains. “Watch out,” Roman whispered. “Neither of those are our guy.” 

“Well, well,” the slightly larger man said. “If it isn't the infamous Torchwick and Neo. I'm surprised you two don't think you're too ‘refined’ for a place like this.”

“Honestly, we really are,” Roman said dryly. “And we're absolutely too ‘refined’ to be talking to a couple of goons like you.” Neo silently chuckled. Snarky as always, just one of the many things about him she liked. 

“Now, no need to be rude, pretty boy,” The smaller man commented. “We're hardly interested in you anyways. Now, dollface here...” He reached out to pinch Neo’s cheek. She quickly grabbed his wrist and glared at him. 

“Careful,” Roman said. “Neo isn't really a fan of being touched.” Not entirely true. Then again, Roman himself was a very special case. 

“So it's true what they say,” The smaller man said, yanking his wrist away from Neo. “The little sundae is a silent killer. Can’t even speak up for herself.” Both men laughed.

“Yeah, she's not really a fan of pet names either,” Roman said. Again, he was a special case, but these men were most certainly not.

“Oh, what's a cute little doll like that gonna do me?” The larger man asked. “Gonna bite my ankles?” Both men laughed.

“If you don't stop now, you'll find out...” Roman warned. 

“Sure we will,” The larger man said with a laugh. “If this cute little ice cream cone is worth anything, why doesn't she prove i-" 

_Crash_

And with that, Neo reached her breaking point. She slammed the man's face against the bar and he fell out his seat.

“You fucking little bitch!” The man shouted as he got up. His friend stood as well, both ready to fight. Roman started to rise, but Neo put up her hand to signal this was her fight. She knew he knew she could handle herself. She easily ducked under each punch that came her way, and countered their hits effortlessly. What she lacked in height and muscle, she made up for in agility and smarts. After wearing them both down, she ducked under the smaller one, unsheathed the hidden blade in her parsol, and stabbed him right in the back. As she pulled her blade out, the man fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. The larger man watched on in fear, and Neo looked at him with her usual confident smirk. She mouthed the word, “Run,” and run he did, as fast as he could out of there, like a faunus with their tail between their legs. 

Neo sat back next to her partner and let him put an arm around her. 

"You know, we really should do something about that temper of yours," Roman said. "Then again, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it charming." Neo rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully. 

Occasionally, the two would turn and watch as the man on the ground bleed out and curse his friend for abandoning him. It had be too long since Neo experienced the thrill of a good kill, and she was quite satisfied with this one. 

“You better clean that shit up,” the bartender said. Neo just nodded and laughed. Maybe the bar wasn't totally awful.


End file.
